


Gravitas - Pregnant Tony Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1065]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 11:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony finally heads into work where he finds a surprise that's not entirely welcome. In fact, not at all really.





	Gravitas - Pregnant Tony Version

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/31/2002 for the word [gravitas](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/03/31/gravitas).
> 
> gravitas  
> High seriousness (as in a person's bearing or in the treatment of a subject).
> 
> This is a sequel to [Gravid](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10681110), [Embonpoint](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11604234), [Gamine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834847), [Repletion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502340), [Paean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576516), [Punctilious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685818), [Nascent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750864), [Heterodox](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776847), [Foundling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824295), [Malapropos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913227), [Somnolent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022694), [Loquacious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435854), [Obloquy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500972), and [Expatiate - Pregnant Tony Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645095), [Arrogate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801671), and [Doula](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823520). 
> 
> I love learning how to improve my writing and look forward to all comments and kudos provided. They do wonders for my muse. 
> 
> Prompts are open. More information is available at the end of the work if you want to prompt me yourself.

# 

Gravitas - Pregnant Tony Version

Tony took a deep breath and just tried to relax and center himself and forget about the various problems with Gibbs and Fornell. After about two minutes, he finally gave up and climbed out of bed. He wasn't much for meditation, after all.

With the pregnancy as far along as it was, a shower in the morning was an absolute necessity. The warm water pouring down on him did wonders for his back and other muscles. Taking his time, Tony finally left after about 20 minutes. 

He didn't want to have to deal with the water turning cold, which it would soon. With the baby on the way, he'd have to think about moving to a more spacious place with sightly better water pressure, but it worked for now. He didn't know when he'd even have time to look for a house, but he'd manage somehow.

Quickly pulling on his slacks and larger than normal shirt, Tony headed out the door to the FBI office. After a quick drive, Tony took the elevator up to his floor. As he slowly made his way to his desk, Tony stopped in his tracks and stared. 

There wasn’t just one bouquet of flowers on his desk. No, there were at least three bouquets with Fornell snickering off to the side. Tony sighed.

“Let me guess. These are from Gibbs.” Tony didn’t mind the occasional flower, but multiple bouquets were meaningless unless you were preparing for a wedding. Most especially, however, he wasn’t actually a girl. A single flower, especially if it were his favorite flower, would mean a lot more than three bouquets.

Fornell nodded, still snickering. 

“Instead of just standing there like a giggling schoolgirl, why don’t you be useful and fetch me a free agent for a delivery to NCIS HQ. Preferably someone who isn’t scared of Gibbs, if such an agent exists.” Tony suggested dryly, his eyes cold.

Fornell’s eyes widened. “Just what are you planning? It’s a nice gesture. No need to go overboard.”

“I told him to leave and that I would contact him. This is not listening, Agent Fornell. Don’t worry. I won’t go too overboard.”

Fornell couldn’t help worrying and hovered over Tony’s shoulder.

Tony turned a glare on Fornell. “Don’t you have your own work to do? And where’s my delivery agent?”

“Gibbs is a bastard, but he’s not purposefully cruel.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Now, you’re worried about what I’m going to do to Gibbs? Weren’t you pissed that I was having his baby not that long ago?”

“Yes. Well, no. Not exactly. Surprised more. I don’t handle surprises well. Also, I don’t know who to threaten in this scenario.”

“I suggest threatening Gibbs because if he doesn’t shape up, there will not be a 'this scenario' any longer.” Tony grabbed a pen and started writing a short note for Gibbs.

Fornell moved to read over Tony’s shoulder.

“Do you mind?” Tony elbowed Fornell in an attempt to get Fornell out of his space.

“Nope.” Fornell grinned unrepentantly. 

Tony sighed and returned to the letter with the appropriate gravitas that it warranted. He needed to strike just the right tone to make his point clear without coming across as a complete dickhead. While pissed at Gibbs, he would like his child to grow up with both parents if at all possible. 

If Gibbs would just learn to share and listen instead of demanding and ordering and only considering what Gibbs wants, Tony was certain they could be quite happy together and that the coming baby would only improve their relationship. However, if they couldn’t even build the foundation before the baby arrived, it would shatter.

Tony had seen too many couples who just up and married or moved in together because of a kid and how miserable they and the kid became because the parents didn’t have the appropriate foundation in their relationship to support a kid. Tony wouldn’t wish that on anyone least of all his kid. It would be bad enough for his kid simply due to the kid’s family, namely, one Anthony DiNozzo Sr. 

Tony wanted a strong relationship that would last the tests of time to counteract his father’s influence on his child. The world did not need more DiNozzo conmen. It especially didn’t need conmen that believed it was their right to con people and felt no remorse for any of the lives they ruined.

With that in mind, Tony finished off the letter. Snagging the attention of a passing agent, Tony asked the agent if he would have time to deliver the three bouquets and the letter to Agent Gibbs at NCIS headquarters. When the agent nodded, Tony sighed in relief.

“Thank you.” Tony slid behind his desk to focus on work before turning to Fornell with an arched eyebrow. “You’re still here?”

Fornell slowly backed away as if not sure he trusted what Tony was up to, but finally turned and headed towards his own desk. He hoped Gibbs got the message. Tony put on a good front, but he knew Tony wanted more than what he had in life, right now.

**Author's Note:**

> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued... For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;)
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
